


Greg Finds Out

by EdinaSaunders



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Sara and Catherine show Greg why Sara's not going to go out with him.





	Greg Finds Out

"So how was your break with Greg," Catherine asked, a hint of mockery in her tone, as Sara came to stand beside her.

"Huh? Oh, right, I didn’t go. Had a new angle to consider," Sara explained dismissively.

Catherine stifled a laugh. "I bet he’s just heartbroken," she snarked, recalling the conversation she’d had with him earlier about how he should go about asking her out. Catherine gave him some bogus advice out of pity.

"What," Sara asks, cocking an eyebrow and turning her head to Catherine.

"You mean you don’t know?"

"Know what?" Sara was seriously confused. Had she missed something? She hated being kept in the dark.

"He wants to go out with you," Catherine told her bluntly.

"No," Sara immediately denies. Then after a moment she asks, "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Cath replies.

"So that means he doesn’t know about us," Sara figured aloud.

"No clue," Catherine confirmed.

"Oh my god. We have to tell him, right? I don’t want to keep leading him on."

"Not just a little longer?" A playful smile tugged at Catherine's lips.

"Cath," Sara chastised.

Catherine sighed. "Fine. Can we at least do it my way?"

"Okay. What’s your plan?"

Catherine relayed her idea to Sara and the two of them shared a laugh. "You can be so cruel sometimes," Sara told her.

"Yeah, well, if he’s going to hit on my girl, he better know who he’s messing with," Catherine teased. And maybe her plan was a little mean, but it’d get her point across and Greg would finally let the idea of him and Sara go, which is all Catherine really wanted.

Later, in the locker room, when they were packing it in for the day after wrapping their case, Sara, Catherine and Greg were the last three left. Catherine flashed Sara a look, telling her it was time for their little show. Sara rolled her eyes, still thinking it would be far simpler, and much nicer, if she just let him down easy. But, she promised Catherine they’d do it her way, so Sara played her role.

"You ready, Cath," Sara recited her line, placing a hand on Catherine's lower back.

"You know it. Where are we going tonight," Catherine asked. By now their not-so-quiet conversation had gotten Greg's attention.

"I thought I’d let you pick this time," Sara flirted.

"You do spoil me," Catherine said, leaning in, pressing herself flush against Sara and kissing her. Sara's cheeks went pink, knowing that Greg was watching this whole exchange. She kind of felt bad for him.

When Catherine pulled away, a wicked grin was on her face. She’d accomplished what she set out to accomplish. The two of them looked over and saw Greg, who was staring back at them, mouth agape. "Someone pinch me," he said. "How long..." he trailed off, still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Couple months," Catherine replied casually.

"Okay," Greg replied, slowly processing all the new information.

Catherine, now satisfied, left the locker room and headed out to her car. "Sorry I didn’t tell you," Sara apologized to Greg. "I didn’t even realize you were interested."

"No, it’s cool. I hope you and Catherine are happy." He knew when to admit defeat and that was the second he knew he’d be up against Catherine Willows. There’s no way he’d win that battle.

"Thanks," Sara said, flashing Greg a little sideways smile before following after Catherine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Sara/Catherine, please leave a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
